Honor gminy
Odcinek 12 - Honor gminy - dwunasty odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 21.05.2006 w TVP1. Opis Lucy wzywa Więcławskiego, by wyjaśnił jej kiedy wreszcie wyremontuje pokój na piętrze dworku, który ma być przeznaczony dla Kusego jako niespodzianka. Czerepach odbiera telefon od starosty z informacją o przybyciu w najbliższym czasie kontroli z Unii Europejskiej do Wilkowyj. Gdy dowiaduje się o tym Wójt denerwuje się. Do Lucy pisze Szymek o tym, że zrobi dwie klasy liceum za jednym razem. Amerykanka cieszy się sukcesem małego Solejuka oraz tym, że Kusy od półtora miesiąca nie tknął alkoholu. Mówi mu także, że nie może już mieszkać w kanciapie. Lucy znów wpada w szał gdy widzi, że firma Więcławskiego nie może dokończyć remontu w dworku, bo Wójt rozkazał budowlańcowi od frontu wszystkie rudery odremontował, by sprawić lepsze wrażenie przed kontrolerami z Unii. Wójt dzwoni do województwa, by przełożyć lub nawet odwołać przyjazd europejskich przedstawicieli, niestety bez skutku. Kozioł podejrzewa o sprowadzenie kontrolerów z Brukseli Amerykankę. Chce, by w czasie wizytacji wystąpiła w charakterze tłumaczki. Sam jednak jej o to nie prosi. Ławeczka martwi się, że Bruksela zabroni im pić pod sklepem. Na plebanię przychodzi Wójt, by prosić Księdza, aby namówił Lucy do podjęcia się roli tłumaczki. Ksiądz jednak stawia warunek - namówi Amerykankę, jeżeli Więcławski na koszt gminy wyremontuje dach kościoła. Więcławski na żądanie Wójta znów przenosi termin remontu u Lucy i naprawia dach świątyni. Lucy godzi się na pracę pod warunkiem, że Więcławski natychmiast wyremontuje pokój w dworku. Ławeczkowicze dziwią się dlaczego Wójt remontuje kościół. Myślą, że prosi w ten sposób Boga, by jego przekrętów kontrola nie wykryła. Kusy źle zrozumiał Lucy, która chciała, by ten się wyprowadził z kanciapy, ale przeniósł się do nowo wyremontowanego pokoju w dworku. Kusy jednak nie chce mieszkać u Lucy i tym samym zmarnować jej życia. Lucy szukając z Witebskim Kusego dowiaduje się, że były pijaczek pracował niegdyś jako artysta malarz. W końcu znajdują go upitego, leżącego na stosie drewna w tartaku Wójta. Kusy chciał popełnić w ten sposób samobójstwo, ponieważ był przekonany, że ma wszczepiony preparat, który w połączeniu z alkoholem zabija. Tymczasem Czerepach z Wójtem testują mieszankę trunków, którą chcą poczęstować unijnych przedstawicieli. Lucy przybiega do Doktora, od którego dowiaduje się, że Kusy ma wszyte pod skórę tylko witaminy i śmierć mu na razie nie grozi. W międzyczasie do Kusego przybiega Ksiądz i spowiada go myśląc, że są to ostatnie Jego chwile. Rozmowę przerywa Lucy, która odwołuje "alarm". Japycz, Hadziuk i Pietrek pomagają jej zanieść niedoszłego samobójcę do dworku. Ksiądz z Amerykanką idą do Urzędu porozmawiać z Wójtem w sprawie tłumaczenia rozmów z przybyszami z Brukseli. Zastają tylko upitego Czerepacha. Idą więc do domu Wójta, gdzie spotykają równie "napranego" Kozioła. Proboszcz z Lucy żądają jednak od wójta, by lekcje angielskiego odbywały się w szkole, a nie w salce parafialnej oraz by na koszt gminy wyremontowano murek wokół kościoła. Wójt nie mając innego wyjścia, przystaje na te warunki. Kusy tłumaczy Lucy, że podjął próbę samobójczą, bo nie chce mieć już nic do stracenia. W dniu przyjazdu kontroli Wójt jeszcze raz próbuje smorodinówki pijąc 4 kieliszki. Nagle traci nad sobą kontrolę i idzie do gabinetu Lodzi, gdzie niszczy kserokopiarkę. W panice Czerepach, Lucy i Kusy idą prosić o pomoc Księdza. Chcą by proboszcz wystąpił w roli Wójta. Po długim zastanowieniu Pleban ostatecznie zgadza się. Okazuje się, że jeden z kontrolerów mówi po polsku, gdyż studiował teologię na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim. Głównym obiektem zwiedzanym przez Europejczyków jest miejscowy kościół wymagający znacznych środków na remont. Na szczęście wizyta się udaje. Po wszystkim Lodzia uwodzi pijanego wciąż wójta, a na ekranie jej monitora widnieje napis: "Wójt is my love". Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy Wilska), *Cezary Żak (wójt/ksiądz), *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy), *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach, sekretarz gminy), *Leon Niemczyk (Jan Japycz), *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Jacek Kawalec (polonista Tomasz Witebski), *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Magdalena Kuta (księgowa Leokadia Paciorek), *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka), *Trang Le Van (Maria, przedstawicielka Unii Europejskiej), *Piotr Borowski (Brytyjczyk Jerry, przedstawiciel Unii Europejskiej), *Lawrence Okey Ugwu (Jean Paul, przedstawiciel Unii Europejskiej) Cytaty *Czerepach:"Kontrola z Unii Europejskiej w nas wymierzona została" Wójt:"Nie może być. Za co?" *'"Przecież to taka malutka gmina. Na mapie to tyle co mucha nafajda"' - Wójt o Wilkowyjach *'"Kiedyś przysłali nam Krzyżaków, teraz tych"' - Wójt o komisji europejskiej *'"W niewolę do własnej baby dostałem się. Pieniądze to ja tylko w telewizji oglądam"' - Hadziuk *'"Choć to mój brat to jednak stworzenie boże"' - Proboszcz o bracie *'"Jak się wspólny przeciwnik pojawia to trzeba obrazy na bok odłożyć"' - Proboszcz *'"To pijaczek jest niezrównoważony psychicznie"' - Witebski o Kusym *'"Jednym kieliszkiem nawet dziecka nie rozweselisz"' - Wójt *'"Ty nie musisz popełniać samobójstwa, bo ja cię zabiję"' - Lucy do Kusego *'"Ja chcę żebyś wiedziała... albo lepiej żebyś nie wiedziała"' - Kusy do Lucy *'"Jak umrze to ja cię zabiję"' - Lucy do Witebskiego *'"Mało to razy się naładował jak PKS? Jeszcze 10-tej nie było"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Ze 60 stopni ma. Wiesz, wrażenie mam takie jakby kompot na stołówce zakładowej miał więcej procent"' - Wójt do Czerepacha* *'"Nie może pani sobie tak na zewnątrz popłakać?"' - Wezół do Lucy *Proboszcz:"Od ciebie na kilometr gorzałą jedzie. Co ty uważasz, że ja będę pijanego spowiadał?" Kusy:"Ale ja nie zdążę już wytrzeźwieć" *'"Moc odpowiednia herzlich willkommen?"' - Wójt o trunkach przygotowanych przez Czerepacha *'"Rozbierać chciał, ale się omskną to potem już tylko kserokopiarkę rozbierał"' - Lodzia o Wójcie *'"O mój Boże, panie Wójcie, proszę Księdza. Ja tego nie wytrzymam!"' - Czerepach *'"To bardzo fascynujące miejsce, ten wieś"' - Jean Paul o Wilkowyjach *'"Tyle mi się udało, że się wyrażę, Panie Wójcie, a vista"' - Czerepach "No to, Czerepach, hasta la vista" - Wójt Zobacz też *Seria I *Seria I (DVD) *Seria I (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria I